The Series of Hystarical Events
by Funperson
Summary: Angry bears biting fish and and the hornets nest in someones pants...and lets not froget the rugburns and bitmarks..."where did those chains come from?"


A Series of Hysterical Events

A Series of Hysterical Events

A four-part story

By funperson

Some of you out there have asked me for more and I gave to you this is my best work yet I hope you enjoy it. oh and don't worry I am multi tasking and working on more than one so that there wont be such a major gap in-between stories anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to send me reviews telling me where I went wrong and or where I can improve.

Part 1

Chapter 1

A rainy day

Hinata could hear the rain outside of her room, but from the current spot on her bed she couldn't see it, oh how Hinata loved the rain…and that problem was one that was easily solved by her getting up and moving to her window side seat. And from her window seat Hinata could see out and into the street. But all she saw was the rain on the window, the fog from her breath painted the window, and she looked out admiring the effect of fog and rain and she loved the affect that seemed to appear and disappear as she breathed, it showed subtly and grace.

Something moved in front of her out in the street the rain lashing against there black travel cloak, hood pulled up and a faint glimpse of something orange was shown to her by a sudden flash of lightning. She couldn't tell what it was but she had an idea, Hinata pushed off from her window view seat and slowly walked over to her door, no knocking which gave her a couple seconds to get down the stairs… Hinata left the light in her room on as she began to walk towards the stairs, each one a little less luminated from her bedroom light but still enough to see where she was going. She hit the crawl space and hid there waiting; watching for what she knew was to come…

Boom, Boom, Boom the door was hammered on by a thunderous knocking, she slid lower on the platform trying to hide even more as she looked in the living room, well hidden by shadow Hinata could see but not be seen as she watched her step mother walk to the door, Naruto walked in with lady Tsunade, they were both adorning the leaf village symbol on the hood of there cloaks and both had green trim along the sleeves and bottoms. Hinata watched as Tsunade walked towards her fathers study, then Naruto was gone she saw him one minute and gone the next. Hinata squinted as she looked around daring not to speak…

"…What are you doing on this dark corridor?" Naruto was behind her the sudden jolt that passed through her body due to the immense horror forced her to let out a scream. Everyone in the house was immediately at the stairs staring up at Hinata and Naruto on the stairs. Hinata could feel everybody's eyes on her. She finally grabbed Naruto and dragged him into her room. Hinata could feel a surge of emotions, happiness, anger, and shock, ANGER. Not at Naruto for scaring her, but at herself for being a ninja and not being able to effectively hide in her own house. She could feel the emotions swelling inside of her as she looked back at Naruto and with a force she hasn't been able to muster she screams…

"How dare you I was trying to hide and you knew that so you just come up out of nmmmmmm…" Naruto moved in on her grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into a hug. There lips met and she stopped talking, her eye's closed as she met his kiss and to her the moment just stood still it was like there was only the two of them… when finally she pulled away from him her face was flushed and her cheeks were cherry red from her blushing. Her attitude changed all together, it was almost like she had taken a hot bath after a hot day, all her anger just washed away. "N, Naruto I, I, I, had n, no id, id, idea you felt that way about me!" She said in a light cry, she could feel him looking at her and she wanted just to be with him through the rest of the night, just to be near him. Hinata looked up at him and she couldn't believe it, not only had she dreamed about this moment she fantasized and thought of everything yet it still took her by surprise and nothing anybody could do would change the way she felt.

Naruto looked at her for about another minute before taking off his cloak. Underneath he was wearing the same godie orange jumpsuit and she loved it she couldn't help but to throw her arms around him and hold him tight.

"Hinata, would you like to come with me Tsunade and Sakura to a camping trip. I promise it will be fun, grandma Tsunade is downstairs telling your father about it and I am here to help you pack so lets go…" he looked around the room before collecting her bag from the corner behind the door. He ran through her dresser and closet grabbing enough close to last about a month out at the cabin. Hinata watched as Naruto moved through her underwear droor pulling out skimpy white panties and her newer bra's not even a snicker could be heard as he packed loading everything up and moving on. Finally grabbing her coat and placing it all on her desk chair.

Hinata couldn't believe the speed in which he packed. She walked over to him and looked down at the over packed bag. "How long are we going to be there?" she looked at him before continuing on to collect her shoes.

"Oh about a month or two but we are going to be moving a lot in our trip." He looked over at her laughing as he admired the look on her face, innocents with a look of secrets. All she could see was that he was watching her, his orange suite seemed to paint on him like something out of a mural but it was so beautiful for such a bright color. The anticipation seemed to build and mount as she got ready for the upcoming days, and even being able to see and spend a month with this Adonis could almost make the trip meanwhile. Naruto left the room motioning her to follow him downstairs. But what reason could there be for them to leave her room Tsunade was in the office with her father and stepmother and there was nobody in the house Neji was still out training and hasn't been seen in weeks… Hinata puzzled over it as she walked down the stairs, they walked past the living room and into the kitchen on her way to her father's office feet behind Naruto and looking around for any clue as to his intentions a falter in his step any sudden movements. But nothing he just kept walking as he kept going.

Finally they reached the door that held them from the meeting and Hinata only expected to wait for the meeting to end but no it seems Naruto had different plans, as he walked into the room he motioned over at lady Tsunade and then he spoke to her father. Little to what she heard but she didn't care as long as she could go. Lady Tsunade walked out of the room with Hinata at arm, looking down at her in the living room she knelt down to look at her. "Listen you will be going with us, we will leave in about a day or two but until then you will stay with Naruto until we leave." She looked down at her before ruffling her hair like she would a younger brother. Hinata looked at her in disbelief it was like a mission they were on before heading out on some dangerous job…

"Lady Tsunade did I hear you right I have to stay with Naruto?" she piped out in disbelief.

"Why yes Hinata you did hear me, what do you not want to stay with him?" Hinata could see lady Tsunade was looking down giving her one of those I know better looks. Hinata just smiled before bowing and heading back in to the office. And when she walked into the office everybody was sitting around the desk laughing and talking around Hinata looked around and smiled ignoring all the chatter and sitting next to Naruto. She looked over at him and slumped back in the chair. She couldn't wait for this. For her yes her vacation to begin, and to her that sounded perfect it was going to be her vacation and nobody else's. She looked over again at her father and mother then over to Naruto who seemed to glow in the light of the room. Then she looked over at Tsunade who was now in the door. And finally looking over at her father who began to speak…

"Well as much as I may say I think a camping trip would be a good idea, Hinata is constantly in her room when she isn't training and I think some social face time would be good for her." Hinata looked at him and immediately started to giggle and carry on. She ran to her room to collect her bags, pulling her coat over her body and running back downstairs.

The rest of the night was uneventful as she walked with Naruto to his house. But while she walked she kept thinking back to the last time they went camping together…

-FlashBack-

Naruto could see hinata's nipples hardening, he slowly moved his hands forward and started to massage them, Hinata went into sheer extice, he could tell she wanted more, he pulled a kunai knife and cut the shirt at the back, her shirt fell of showing she wasn't wearing a bra, the large breasts could have easily been D's or double C's she was going to be bigger than Lady Tsunade yet she didn't seem to have many back problems with the way she was moving, he started to rub her boobs again the pure erotica was pushing Hinata into a frenzied state of pleasure. She began sucking on naruto's neck again. Hinata moved her hand down to the swelled manhood that had grown in naruto's pants, she began to rub on Naruto gently forcing her hand up and down the shaft of his huge cock, the size seemed to surprise if not astound Hinata she couldn't really get her hand around it, Hinata couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into!

" Hinata this cannot continue like this, either we lose some cloths or not do this at all!!" Hinata was one step ahead of him as she dropped naruto's pants, pulling down his boxers, the bonner that was sitting in-between his knees, Hinata placed the girth in her mouth trying to fit it all in her mouth, she didn't know quite what she was doing so she tested and experimented she tried sucking on it like a straw then she started to go up and down his shaft, she seemed to find his sweet spot his back arched as he started to moan, she had finally found a way to make Naruto her slave, yet it wasn't her intention, she started to move off, but Naruto grabbed her and slid her up to face level he moved into her with a kiss, as he slowly rubbed her back, going lower he grabbed her ass, and with one good push threw her into the ground, he looked down at her with a passionate look.

"Naruto what are you doing are you going to fuck me or keeping looking at me?" she lowered her hand and started to play with herself, she could feel herself start to get wet. Naruto got on top of her slowly inching his way into her trying not to be to rough, trying to be gentle he pressed himself deeper, and deeper into her, she started to wince in pain before he broke her hymen and her virginity was gone faster than the evening started, the fire warmed there bodies as Naruto started to pump into her she started to moan wrapping her legs around his and scratching his back she was moaning and Naruto understood why as her walls pressed in around him, he could feel himself getting an orgasm, yet Hinata seemed to have beaten himself to it as she started moaning and screaming into the night.

"Fu, fu, fuck m, m, meeeee she was moaning she was trying not to be to loud but the great size of Naruto forcing his way into her mad her scream uncontrollably, her hair was getting into her mouth she tried to kiss Naruto but couldn't find the breath to get into her. Hinata didn't know what to do she felt as though she had died her heart was racing she could see Naruto sweating above her, she was watching the sweat beads orange from the fire light speck down his blonde hair and into his face as he started to push harder and harder into her, she then felt him hit the very bottom of her pussy she couldn't take it he hit a spot that caused her to just scream in pleasure, she started to arch her back as she pressed her boobs into his chest. " oh god oh god oh god don't stop. Yes yes, yes don't stop don't stop harder harder come on!!" she was Cumming all over naruto's huge size and Naruto could feel this as he felt himself cum at the same exact time.

-FlashBackOver-

It was insane and with all her being she wanted a repeat to show that she was not that simple little girl that she knew he thought she was. But still again with her shy tendencies she didn't act at least not until they got to his house. Or to their house but it didn't matter to them, as soon as they walked into the door she had thrown herself onto him and in a great embrace she thrusted herself onto him shoving her lips to his, almost immediately there lips parted and the kiss she had been longing for all night was finally at her lips, she couldn't hold it any more she moved to his neck and started kissing and sucking feeling the soft skin in her mouth the vibration of his humming in content, She moved her hands to his shirt, pulling the zipper down to his waist leaving his bare chest exposed to the world, for her to see and feel, but she didn't want to just to feel, she wanted to touch and be apart of it.

She started to unhook his pants as she felt him undo the zipper in the back of her shirt, forgetting completely that her coat was now left by the door that was left open, she could feel the tension on her chest ease up as her shirt got looser, she felt at his pants as she started to kiss and work her way down, Naruto lifted her shirt over her shoulders she could even feel her bra bouncing as her boobs lifted free of the shirt, the cool night air felt brisk on her exposed skin. Naruto started to rub her boobs again. The feeling was like silk wrapped around her breasts and was sent to move at a low massaging motion. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down on him, her shirt now listing lazily to her arms. She could feel the fabrics moving on her arms. She had started to nuzzle at the outside of his boxers before sliding them down. She would soon be his pleasure as she moved his boxers down. His manhood grew at an unbelievable rate she looked at it like it was candy as she licked the head, placing the entire thing in her mouth she started to run her mouth up and down the shaft, humming and sucking as she went the saliva went flowed out of her mouth and she could hear Naruto moaning as she started to apply her teeth to the equation.

Naruto pulled at her bra strap finally pulling it off. Her boobs flopped out the round breasts bouncing around at the force of the release she couldn't believe it her boob's are now rubbing against the floor as she continued to suck on Naruto. Finally he came in her mouth the salty taste filled her mouth as she began moving forward she swallowed hard and bit back the taste before moving forward. She started to move up and up and up now sitting on his stomach he started to rub her boobs, she unbuttoned her pants, her light baby blue silk panties were cold from the night wind. Naruto got up and moved her into the living room her pants falling down around her ankles as she walked with him, she pulled her panties down before laying down on the couch, tonight was going to be great. She layed down as Naruto positioned himself in-between her legs and moved up to her face, there eye's met as she moved in for another kiss, there lips locked before he got up pulling her legs up with him, he pushed himself into her, her sopping pussy stretched around him as he pushed himself in her walls caving in around him, she could feel the force and started to moan and scream…

She moaned and started to wince as she started to feel the stretching and the contractions. Naruto started to move faster and faster pounding harder and harder barley able to hold him own moans. He pulled out quickly as he looked down at her, she got up with a hesitation as she looked at Naruto, her face was flushed and she seemed to be sweating she got up behind him as he stood there.

"W, why did you stop?" she asked as he looked around again, he smiled before throwing her onto his coffee table; she looked at him in pure amazement as he got on top of her She could feel him enter her again and this time it didn't hurt as much. She could feel the force moving in and out of her again… She began moaning again and more than not she started to come on him cum was filling in her, she could feel the lubrication sliding him in faster and harder, He Cam inside of her, almost immediately he rolled onto the floor next to the table a layer of genetic material layering the table. Hinata lay on the table panting and moaning, she couldn't believe it she had lasted twice as long as the last time they had got together. Her nipples were still hard and she could feel her boobs starting to ache as she began to rub her nipples and breasts.

"Are, are you okay?" Hinata asked down to Naruto who was now panting and gasping for air. He looked up with a smile and laughed as he layed his head back down. When Hinata looked over at the clock it was not one but two hours after they had gotten to the house. She layed down her head and dozed off into a peaceful long sleep. She awoke the next day still covered in cum and naked, she looked over to Naruto who to was passed out. She got up and went into the bathroom for a shower, followed shortly by Naruto who had met her inside the shower.

"So did you like last night?" Naruto had asked Hinata as they showered off. Hinata looked down at him and saw that he was still hard. Barley able to hold off the giggling urge before moving closer, she whispered into his ear.

"Ready for round two?" The rest of the week was like that night constant pounding and a lot of moans and reports to the police about noise pollution and once even Hinata had broken something while she was doing the reverse cowgirl.


End file.
